


Fuffy Oneshots

by TaraTyler



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	1. Chapter 1

Your mark looked odd, but then again, a lot of people’s did. Kind of like a wooden cone pointing down your bicep. You have always hated it for making absolutely zero sense. It didn’t, for a very long time. Then, when it did, you wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

You had adjusted to your new life, but it took time. Your watcher honestly cared, you think, and your friends at Sunnydale High accepted you with no questions asked. Your home life and your grades suffered though. You struggle to be good enough to face all of the new Big Bads though, and you patrol every night. You hope to save enough lives to make losing the people that you care about in your life worth it.

You work hard as often as possible, but you still feel like you’re dying inside. You’ve stopped being a teenage girl. You’re the Slayer. You’re a killing machine. Death and destruction follows in your footsteps. You are the one that the monsters have nightmares about.

You are the one and only Slayer.

\------//////------

You don’t worry about soulmates anymore. You stop wearing tanktops and you ignore the possibility. Then, you meet another one. She’s badass, just as strong as you are. Then she dies...and you are alone in the world again. 

\------/////------  
The next is your equal in every way, and your friend for a while. The definition of a bad influence. You find out differently, you fight, and you stab her in the abdomen. She falls into a coma. I visit her in the hospital and realize that we both have full length stakes on our biceps. Soulmates. Equals.


	2. Connected

Your fist makes contact with her smug face and you momentarily feel very proud of yourself, then your own nose lights up with pain. Faith looks at you in surprise and mild concern. She knows that she didn’t hit you, so why is your nose bleeding just like her own?

“The fuck, B?” she asks, before slamming her fist in a lunge punch to your stomach.

You cough and Faith echoes, falling backwards like so many mirror images.

“I’m thinking quite the same thing.” you say, hating to hurt a friend, or someone who was once a friend.

“So, you punched me and felt it too. I punched you and we both felt it...what’s going on?” she asks, dropping her fists and struggling to her feet.

You have an idea, but you would never speak it aloud. You know that she would reject the thought completely. Everyone would think that you are seriously crazy. You aren’t sure that you care anymore.

“Punch me if I’m stupid, but… isn’t this one of the side effects of…” Faith trails off speaking your own theory aloud. 

“You ARE stupid, but not for that.” You nod slowly in agreement and accept her hand as she helps you up. You lace your fingers together. “But maybe not all of the way stupid.”

“This has been the weirdest day.” she comments and you have to agree.

You step into her bubble of personal space and slot your lips together. You close your eyes and see fireworks.


	3. The Moon

“What do you want? Do you want the moon? Just say the word and I’ll throw up a lasso and pull it down for you. You know I’m strong enough.” Buffy yelled. “Just tell me what the hell you want for Christmas.”

“Christmas is coming but I’m not happy. I don’t feel all festive and jolly like I’m supposed to.” Faith replied, not answering the question at all.

“That’s completely okay, Faith. You can feel whatever you need to feel. Just tell me what I can do to help.” Buffy said in a much softer tone, moving to sit beside of Faith on the couch and taking hold of her hands. “Whatever you need, I’ll do it.”

“Can you just sit with me for a while and let me be sad? I don’t want to fight any monsters or face the end of the world anymore. I just want to be here with you and maybe cry for a while over the Notebook… and if you tell anyone we watched the Notebook together, I will destroy you.” Faith answered with a light blush on her cheeks and an embarrassed half-smile.

“That sounds completely do-able, but everyone already knows you’re secretly a gigantic softie… so it probably wouldn’t even matter.” Buffy said with a soft laugh. “Do you want me to get you your own secret copy of the Notebook so you won’t keep having to borrow mine?”

“Everyone thinks that my favorite Christmas movie is Die Hard. We can’t let my badass reputation be destroyed or the baby Slayers won’t respect me anymore.” Faith argued.

“That’s okay. Your soft side can be our little secret… even if everyone already pretty much has you figured out.” Buffy smiled as she hit play and started to finger comb Faith’s hair as the other woman leaned into her. “You do know I _would_ go and steal the moon for you though, right?”

“I do babe, but I’m pretty sure that for science reasons it needs to stay where it is.” Faith laughed.


	4. Jury Duty

“Faith, we can _not_ be here right now.” Buffy murmured to the other woman as they stood in the waiting room. Faith snorted at her and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Think about the Potentials. Right now, without either of us there, they are at their most vulnerable. You know as well as I do how much they need us. They are extremely strong and have no idea what they are doing.”

“I already doubt we are going to go back to a standing house. I also can’t believe we were called in for this at the same time.” Faith scoffed lightly. “This is insane. We’re both barely of age.”

“I can’t believe you got called at all. Aren’t you supposed to be dead?” Buffy chuckled darkly.

“Well, I _know_ you’ve been dead.” Faith elbowed Buffy in the ribs.

“Twice.” Buffy corrected. “I’ve been dead twice now. You weren’t around for a few things.” she shrugged it off. “No one outside of the Scooby Gang knows, actually.” she shrugged it off.

“You’ve been calling me crazy for _how long_ now?” Faith asked. “Damn, B. You’ll have to fill me in on it all sometime.”

“It’s not a fun story, Faith. Now, I have a plan for us to get out of this but it involves me letting you break my nose.” she told the newer Slayer.

“Sounds like a plan I can get behind.” Faith said with a sly grin. It made Buffy wish she had said to break Faith’s nose instead of her own.

“So, here’s what we’ll do.” Buffy said lowly, turning to her friend.

\-----/////-----

Buffy thought Faith was possibly too invested in her role. The dark haired slayer called her every dirty word in the book. Buffy was honestly starting to think she might have done something to anger Faith. When she looked closer though, there was a slight sparkle in her eyes and what almost constituted a smile for Faith. Buffy almost forgot her lines; she got so caught up in watching the other woman.

Even though she knew it was coming, it was still something of a shock to feel the bones in her nose give way and the blood begin to pour. Though she had been trained to stay standing, Buffy purposefully allowed her knees to buckle. She blinked quickly until she forced tears to come. She found it rather humiliating to cry over a single punch. Buffy and Faith both knew she was much tougher than this. She was surprised to find how confident she was Faith actually knew her.

Faith half-leaped onto Buffy as though she actually intended to continue to beat her. Security was running towards them and dragging Faith away before she had a real chance to. Another security officer helped Buffy to her feet, speaking softly as though he were afraid she might have a breakdown on him.

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up, okay?” he offered, pulling a napkin out of his pocket for her to hold up to her nose. Just as she had expected, he led her in the same direction Faith had been hauled off. “She’ll be put in a holding cell down here, so you’ll be perfectly safe until we can come in and take your statements. Then you’ll be allowed to go on home. Your friend, however, might need to stay a little longer.”

He was so nice Buffy almost felt guilty for pulling one over on him. As soon as he was out of the door, she was across the room and pulling the lock off of Faith’s cell as though it weren’t anything at all.

“You alright, princess?” Faith asked. “I was worried you might have let me damage your pretty face.”

“Awh, you think I’m pretty.” Buffy teased as they snuck out of the holding area and down the hallway.

“Did you see which way the exit was when he brought you down?” Faith asked, avoiding Buffy’s statement with pink cheeks.

“Yeah, follow me.” Buffy answered, still grinning lightly as she lead Faith down a corridor, following the exit signs.

“Hold up, someone’s coming behind us.” Faith hissed, grabbing the back of Buffy’s blouse to stop her. “We can’t fight our way out of this.”

Buffy heard the steady thud of booted steps immediately after Faith alerted her. It took her a split second to decide on the best way to handle the situation. “I’m going to need you to play along again.”

She quickly grabbed Faith’s hips with both hands and pushed her firmly against the wall. Just as the officer came around the corner and was able to see them, Buffy covered Faith’s mouth with her own, cupping one of Faith’s cheeks with one hand, shocking her more than Buffy had expected to. Faith was hesitant, soft and pliant in her response. It was a very brief kiss but both women were absolutely breathless. Buffy rested her forehead against Faith’s as the steps faded into the distance.

“I, uh… I think he’s gone.” Faith said, her breaths still coming in short pants.

“Uhm, yeah, me too. Let’s keep moving.” Buffy agreed but as they started back down the hall, pink-cheeked, she reached back and grabbed Faith’s hand as they took off at a dead-set, Slayer-speed run.


End file.
